


Recto Verso

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SB. Regina gave up her baby boy in hopes that he'd have a better life outside of the cursed town. She never thought he'd be the key to all of their salvation. Swan Queen TW: violence, abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Regina held her baby close to her. She buried her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder and inhaled. She knew this was the end. She just didn’t know how to let go.

She cradled his head in her hands. “I want you to know that I really do love you baby boy. But there’s no other way.”

She wrapped him lovingly in the blanket that she had made for him once she discovered his sex. It was a white blanket with an emerald green ribbon around it. His name was stenciled in the corners. Henry Daniel. The only two men she’d ever loved in her life until now. Then she laid him in the bassinet. It would be his first and last present from her. She laid a kiss upon his head. And quickly left the room.

She had already signed all the paperwork. Henry Daniel was now a ward of the state. And he was a Mills no more.

She knew it was the right thing to do. Her town was cursed. Nothing there could grow. But one day the curse would be broken. She didn’t care. The curse had become as much a prison for her as it had for everyone else.

Except then her son would have to deal with having a monster for a Mother. And that she couldn’t bear.

So she made arrangements for him to be raised by another family. She had purposely made sure that there were two loving parents. They even had a foster child that they were adopting. And her son would be the final piece to their perfect family.

She made it out of the building and into her car before breaking down. Her son was gone. And this heartbreak, just like all the others she’d nursed, would go unnoticed by everyone. Except her.

Her only solace was in knowing that she had done the right thing. Her son didn’t deserve growing up under these circumstances. He didn’t deserve having her past hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

She pulled out the only picture she did and ever would have of her son. She pressed a kiss to his head just as she had done to her real son. “I love you baby boy.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emma was sick of it. This was one of the worst homes she had been in. She just couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly grabbed their things and walked out without bothering to look back.

She’d applied for emancipation. She would get help with getting an apartment and even going to school. And she was taking her baby with her.

They had brought the little boy home 4 months before. Emma had at first been curious as to why they’d get another kid when they only had her and the others for the paycheck. Then she realized the woman seemed to have a problem. She kept taking in kids, kissing and cooing all over them, then she’d start to neglect them. Her husband didn’t seem to care. He didn’t seem to do anything but drink up all of their money when he wasn’t out running around all night long.

But this little boy was different. Maybe because Emma had bonded with him almost instantly. The other kids they’d taken in were older. They could care for themselves. But this one, he was just an infant. He needed her.

She’d started getting up for midnight feedings after it became clear that their ‘Mother’ wasn’t going to. She didn’t have the heart to watch him suffer. So she’d stepped in. And now he was hers.

Or so that was the story they were going to tell the world. Because no one was going to part her from this precious little boy. She smiled down at him after his bath just before she put him down to bed. She had already given him his dinner. “Clean body, clean bed, and a full belly. You should get right to sleep,” she tickled his belly then laid him in the crib that she’d set up in a corner of their new apartment. “I love you Henry.”


	2. Happy Birthday Henry

**CHAPTER 2**

Regina frosted the cake with care. Then she added some fondant and the colored balloons to it. She placed it on the long dining room table that was meant to sit at least 8 people. More if she put in the leaves and brought out the extra chairs. But there was never any need for that. Kathryn was her only true friend. She was the only one who knew of her pregnancy. And she was the only one who knew of her curse and why it had been cast. She was the only one who held her and helped her. Even though, because of the curse, by the next day, all her memories would be gone.

When she’d returned after delivering her baby she’d spent 2 weeks holed up inside her home. And most of that was spent sleeping. It had been so hard for her to even open her eyes.

She’d finally forced herself to snap out of it with the thought of burying herself under mountains of work. And that did help. During the days at least. At night, there was nothing there but the silence filled with her tears that she couldn’t stop. And remembrances of her short time spent with her baby boy.

Regina lit the candle and sang happy birthday to her son. She hoped somewhere that he was being loved and cared for even if it wasn’t by her. She made a wish for his health and happiness. Then she blew out the candle. She took the cake into the kitchen. She turned on the garbage disposal. Then she watched with tears in her eyes and hoped that next year would be better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma had picked up a cake from the bakery down the street. It was one of those generic little things but she figured it would be fine for a 1 year old.

She got home and waved to Heather, the babysitter. Henry had started walking a couple of months before and Emma never stopped getting a kick out of seeing his face light up and then his chubby legs toddle over to her. He always fell once or twice along the short space between the living room and the front door. Still he always got up with a bright smile on his face and kept going.

Emma quickly freed up her arms. She placed her purse on the hook by the door and put the cake down. “Hi baby boy,” she scooped him up and nuzzled him. “Ahhh,” she inhaled his baby scent. There was no part of this boy she could ever get enough of. He made up for the hell that had ruled her life in the 17 years before finding him.

The babysitter let herself out while Emma took her son into the kitchen. She put him in his high chair with a few toys on top while she made a quick dinner for the both of them. She talked and Henry babbled back while she worked. She made Henry’s favorite mac and cheese with bacon.

The two of them ate. Henry still hadn’t figured out a spoon or fork so most of his dinner ended up on him which just made Emma laugh even more. Emma watched him with joy spread throughout her. She had no idea who had given this baby up but she was glad that he was hers.

She went into the hall and retrieved the cake. Even though he was 1 Emma knew her son was the smartest boy in the world. His intellect lit up his eyes as he watched her come in with something behind her back.

Emma scooted over to the counter with the item still concealed behind her back. She quickly inserted a candle and lit it. She looked over her shoulder at Henry taking everything in with curiousity. She grabbed her camera and got it ready.

Henry held out his chubby arm and made grabbing motions while calling out for her, “Ma, Ma, Ma.”

It hadn’t been his first word like Emma’d hoped. But it had been a close second. “No,” would of course be his first. Her boy was so stubborn that bedtime had turned into sheer hell for her. She sometimes longed for those moments when a full belly and clean body did the trick. Now the kid wanted entertainment before bed.

Emma brought the cake out and began to sing happy birthday to him. Henry’s eyes and face was mesmerized as he watched the cake coming closer to him. “Happy birthday to you.” Henry nodded his head from side to side almost bringing the chair down in his exuberance. But his face was lit up and all Emma could do was laugh through the words, “Happy birthday to Henry. Happy birthday my baby boy. Happy birthday to Henry.”

Henry grinned and clapped when the song was over.  

Emma held the cake close but not too close. “Now make a wish baby boy.” Henry just looked at her confused so she continued, “No? Ok. I’ll make it for you.” She closed her eyes but she already had all she needed. There was no need for greed. She opened them back up and grinned at Henry. “Now ‘member blow? Blow out the candles Henry. Look,” Emma mocked blowing them out. They had been working on this for a couple of weeks and Emma knew he had it down. “Blow Henry.”

Henry leaned forward and sputtered all over the cake. But it got the job done. He had managed to get the candle out.

Emma laughed and snapped a pic. Then she cut them each a slice. She dug into hers with a fork continuing to take pictures as Henry used his hands to dig into his.

She cleaned up the kitchen while he finished his piece. Then she took him off for a bath. She sat in the rocking chair she’d gotten from craigslist’s free section. With little money, craigslist had become her best friend. She’d decorated most of their apartment with what some considered their trash but she considered her treasures.

She read Henry a bedtime story. The kid was definitely going to be a huge reader. He didn’t like her reading the same books over so she’d gotten a library card and took him there when she had the time between school and work.

She put him in his crib that was right beside her bed and hummed until his breathing evened out.   She gathered the pictures she’d collected from today and placed them in his baby book along with the date. She grinned at her handiwork. Today was a perfect day.


	3. Bumblebee!

**CHAPTER 3**

A YEAR LATER

Regina held her phone in her hand. It had been one year since the last. She had set a yearly reminder in her phone’s calendar for this day. Except no more. She just couldn’t do it anymore. She dressed quickly and then poofed herself to her vault.

She had to do this. Even though it killed her inside. There was no other way. She had thought that she could hold on. But she was wrong. Not having her baby boy with her was the worst form of torture Regina could imagine. There’s nothing worse than being a childless Mother. It just wasn’t right.

So she mixed herself a memory potion. And held it in her hands as she stared down at the picture of her holding her son less than an hour after he’d been born. She took a deep steadying breath. She put the picture up on one of her shelves that was out of her sightline. Then she drank.

It wasn’t an instantaneous potion. Its effects were subtle and gradual. One moment she was crying about giving up her child. The next she couldn’t remember what she’d come down there for.

Regina looked around her confused as to what she’d been after in her vault. She rarely came down here. There were too many bad memories associated with all of the items. Items from her Evil Queen days. Not to mention she had to open her Father’s crypt in order to even get down here. That creeped her out to no end.

She stood and glanced around. Then she poofed herself back home to go about her day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emma rushed to the house. She knew it was silly. Henry was only 2. He wouldn’t understand any of this. But she would. And it would forever be stored away in her memory bank.

Emma had gotten her first commission that day. It was for an oil portrait that she had done for some extremely snooty rich people to show off their prizewinning poodle no less.

Emma had shaken her head at the sheer stupidity that people with money used in throwing away their money. A dog was a dog was a dog as far as she was concerned. At the end of the day they all did nothing but eat, sleep, poop, and lick themselves.

But what mattered was that it was money. Real money. That she had earned herself from a gift that everyone told her would never amount to anything. Well today this nothing of a girl had just earned herself $5000. And she knew there was more to come.

She knew it was ridiculous to be so excited. $5000 really wasn’t much. And realistically it wouldn’t last long either. But it was more money than she’d ever seen in one place at one time.  

Her government stipend paid for most of their bills as long as they lived responsibly. Her time as a foster kid paid for her college education. They also gave her free childcare and medical until she was done with school. And her job waitressing covered whatever incidentals they had so that they didn’t have to live as if today was their last day.

This though. It was hers.   She’d done this. She’d earned this paycheck. It wasn’t welfare or a hand-me-down. It was real hard earned cash.

She did the responsible thing first. She went and opened a savings account for Henry and a checking and savings account for herself. She watched a show that said to always pay 10% to yourself for retirement first so that’s what she did. 10% had gone to her savings account and 10% to Henry’s. That still left her with more money than she knew what to do with.

Emma had scoured craigslist and found a car that seemed worthy. Anyone looking at it would think it was nothing much. Then again that’s what they’d said about her her entire life. But the little yellow bug she drove home in was hers. All hers. And no one could take it away from her. Just like no one could take her son away from her.

Even though it was Henry’s second birthday, this was a present for both of them. No longer would she have to wait on unreliable public transportation for anything. No longer would she have to depend on others.

People really didn't understand that it was actually pretty expensive to be poor. Buying and wearing cheap clothes meant that they wore out quicker and had to be replaced more often than if they were actually quality items. The same went for housing products and almost everything else. Cheap stuff was cheap for a reason. It wasn't meant to last. It merely sufficed to get you through. Hauling groceries or anything else bigger than a bag was a huge undertaking that became an almost impossible journey when you had to add a kid and the closest store being miles away from their 4 story walk up apartment. She'd had to use cabs to move her stuff from her last apartment because they'd gotten broken into and it wasn't safe with a baby. The cab drivers got mad even though she paid them for their time and she didn't ask for their help in hauling her stuff. But with no car it was the only alternative she had.

Not anymore. A car would make their lives so much easier. It wasn’t just a luxury. It really was a necessity when you had a job that you had to get to on time or else get fired, a kid who needed back and forth to childcare, not to mention all the stuff that hauling a kid around included, and now a new budding career as an artist.

She ran up the stairs and burst into her apartment. She was going to take herself and Henry out for the best birthday celebration and not worry once about the check.

She got dressed in the new outfit that she had gotten for herself. She carefully applied makeup or more carefully than she’d ever done in her life. She checked herself out in the mirror. She looked damn good! Then she went to get her son.

She pranced into the daycare. She talked with his teacher for a moment who told her about how smart her son was. Emma already knew that but she never got tired of hearing about it. She kissed Henry and then took him into the bathroom where she changed him into his new outfit.  

They got outside and Emma pointed. “What’s that?” At the questioning look Henry threw her Emma gasped aloud and slapped her hand on her cheek. “It’s our car! Our new car! For Mama and Henry.”

Henry’s eyes grew in size as he took in the yellow heap of metal. He ran her his hands across it. “Bumblebee!”

Emma laughed, “Well bumblebee’s a Camaro. But it’s still just as good I think.” She put Henry into the new car seat she’d gotten for him and went off to a restaurant.

It wasn’t exactly a posh place. But it was a semi nice place that she’d heard good things about. Normally they never ate out. It was just too expensive though she did occasionally bring home leftovers from her waitressing job. But today was special. Today was about celebration.

Henry took in the mariachi musicians roaming the restaurant. He swung his head from side to side which passed for dancing for him. He clapped and mumbled something unintelligible while they strummed away in Spanish.

After the meal, some of the staff came in singing in Spanish with a tres leches con fresas cake that had two candles in it. Henry’s eyes doubled in size as he took it all in. Then he blew out the candles. Emma wiped a stray tear from her eye as she recorded the whole thing.

They got home and Emma put her son into a warm bath. She laughed and again cried as he splashed and played with joy written all over his face.

She put him to bed and climbed into her own bed right after him. She stared at the framed photo of her first $100 bill as sleep rose up to claim her.


	4. Back to School

**CHAPTER 4**

“Are you sure you have everything?”

Henry’s hazel eyes sparkled as they looked over at her, “Yeah Ma, I’m sure.” He pulled on the straps of the batman backpack they’d searched all over for. It was full from all of the supplies they’d recently bought.

This was Henry’s official first day of school. He’d been in pre-kindergarten the year before but that had only been for half a day.   He’d been in daycare his entire life but this was different. It was school – school. This was the place he’d spend the next 12 years of his life.

Emma had finally graduated with her B.A. in Arts but she had already begun making a name for herself years before that. She’d become a highly acclaimed up and coming artist and it had turned their life around.

She was no longer the welfare kid with hand-me-downs and other people’s leftovers. Once it became clear her income was going to continue to come in, she and Henry had moved into a bigger, better loft apartment. She still kept a careful eye on their finances since the art world was a finicky place. But they were doing just fine for now.

Now her baby boy was becoming a big boy. Well, a somewhat bigger boy than before. He was already reading and he hadn’t even had one day in kindergarten yet.

“Well, stand over there so I can get another picture,” Emma directed Henry over near the front door of his classroom. She’d already taken pictures at home and some since they’d pulled up to the school, some of him and a few classmates he knew, and one of him and his new teacher. Emma knew it was just a stall tactic but she just couldn’t find it in her to pull herself away just yet.

Henry groaned but did as asked. He smiled for the picture then again for the next one that was a selfie with the two of them crammed in together.

“Well, I guess it’s time,” Emma creaked. Her throat was becoming choked and she wasn’t sure how she was going to get through this day.

“It’s okay Ma. I’ll be fine. I already know a lot of the kids here,” Henry assured her. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight before pulling back and smiling up at her.

Emma leaned into his embrace and brushed her hand over the top of his head. He still barely came up to her waist. “Alright little man. Go make me proud,” she said as she stood back and watched him walk into his classroom.

She sniffled as her mind replayed all the images of her little boy throughout the years. It hadn’t been easy. There was a lot they’d gone without to get to where they were. But now, they were here. And it was good.

Emma walked away slowly with her head hung low. She knew it was just the way it was. Still, her son growing up wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

RQ

Regina stared as the school kids made their way to school. She told herself she didn’t see the point in children.

But for some reason she found her eyes combing through crowds of them. She’d see a little brown haired boy and searched his face for – something. She wasn’t sure why this bothered her. Or why the first day of school always had her feeling a little out of sorts.

She shrugged and pushed it away. It was nothing.   She was sure of it. And yet – there was this feeling.   An emptiness as if she was missing something. Something she’d lost and had yet to find again.

She snorted and quietly chastised herself. “Regina Mills, you are officially losing it.” She continued onto her office to perform the same mundane tasks. Just on a different day. Still, the feeling remained.


	5. Family

**CHAPTER 5**

3 YEARS LATER

“Ma?” when he got a hum in reply Henry continued, “how come I don’t have a dad?”

Emma began to choke on the bite she’d just put into her mouth. She sputtered and reached for her glass of water to try and clear her throat. She pounded on her chest with a fist throughout her coughing fit. Once her fit was over she looked over at Henry.

Henry was a smart boy. As far as she was concerned the kid was a freakin’ genius. But this was one topic she’d prayed wouldn’t come up. At least not at this point in time.

Emma did go out on dates. Occasionally. She just never found the right person that she wanted to spend more than a few hours with. The people she came into contact with in her life were all either too smug, too arrogant, or too perfectly put together. Or worse. They were just as broken as she was.

She’d had lovers. Male and female ones. But she still hadn’t found the right fit. Either way, Henry was enough for her.

Henry was looking over at her curiously. He broke through her reverie, “I mean, we have a project due soon. We have to make our family tree. And,” he looked down at his plate and played with his food, “our family tree isn’t really a tree. It’s more like a tree limb. All the other kids have dads,” he finished as if it made perfect sense.

Emma wasn’t sure which part she should address first. So she started with the easiest part. “Well I never had a mom or a dad and I think I did just fine.” Henry knew all about her growing up an orphan in the system. He’d thought the word orphan sounded so great. He told her it’s what made her special. She was glad that he had no idea the massive gravity the reality of the word weighed on a person. “Anyway not all of them have Dads. Your friend Carol Anne has 2 Moms. And Brian has 2 dads. They count too you know.” Emma had explained to him that love is love no matter what form it takes after Henry had caught her making out with one of girlfriends a few years ago.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Henry’s face, “I know Ma. And love is love. That’s what you taught me right?” Emma nodded her head as she bit down on a bite of chicken.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I like our family. I just – why isn’t there more?”

Emma grinned. She ran her hand through his hair and then squeezed his shoulder, “I know Henry. I like our family too. The reason that you don’t have a Dad or another Mom,” she teased him with her eyes, “is because I’ve never found anyone that I liked in that way,” Emma casually steered him away from thoughts that would take him too deep. “You’re all the man that I need,” she smiled at him.

Henry plastered a smile on his face because he knew that’s what his Mom was looking for and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. But he still had a lot of questions. And every time he’d tried asking them his Mom had a habit of deflecting.

The school project had given him a perfect opening to gather more information. But it still wasn’t enough.

Henry understood that he was adopted. Emma had explained it all to him multiple times. She’d even gotten him books on being adopted. He still didn’t completely understand it though.

Although he loved Emma with all his heart and she really was his Mom, in his mind he still carried pictures of his real family. The people who’d given him up. His real mom and dad. Except they were faceless silhouettes. He wanted to at least put a real face in the blank inserts. “Do you think we can find my real mom?” When Emma’s face registered her hurt and shock he realized how it had sounded. “I mean my other Mom. The one who gave me to you.”

Emma rose and began clearing the table as she searched for the right words to say. “I don’t know Henry.”

Henry nodded and hoped it conveyed understanding even though it really did nothing to ease his confusion. “But we can try right?”

Emma scraped the plates as if it was the most important task in the world. “Maybe,” she mumbled. “We’ll have to see.” She opened the dishwasher and stuck the dishes inside. “How about you choose a movie that we can watch since you still have time left before bedtime,” she gave him a small smile hoping to put him off this topic.

Henry knew he was being shut down. He just didn’t understand why. “No thanks. I think I’ll just read my comics.”

Emma watched him go with a heavy heart. She understood things were different in this day and age. Back when she was growing up dreams of reuniting with her parents had been fueled by her desperation of escaping the endless parade of homes. Some were good and some were bad but they were never her home.

Henry didn’t have that experience though. She’d raised him from a baby. She thought she’d given him everything he could ever want. So his request tonight had really stunned her.

She finished the dishes and began to set up her supplies for work the next morning as she contemplated her life. The loft had the perfect amount of sunlight that allowed her to work from home. And the gallery she used to show her work was within walking distance of their place.

Henry’s adoption had never been a secret to him. She’d explained it to him multiple times always emphasizing that it was just a legal thing. As far as she was concerned Henry was her son. He was hers and no one could take him away from her.

But now she was left quaking. Fearing that even with that being legally true it wasn’t exactly ethically true. No one could take him. But he could choose to leave on his own. The same way she had when she was 17.

Emma gave Henry plenty of space. She knew he needed some time to clear his head. So she sat out into the living room and zoned out in front of the tv waiting until his bedtime. When she went to say goodnight to him she found him fast asleep already with an open comic book that had obviously fallen to the side.

She picked up the comic book and sat it on his nightstand. She tucked him up and kissed his head. Then she stood in the doorway watching him sleep.

After a while she quietly made her way to her own room. She went through her nightly routine quickly but the entire time her mind was on what was locked away inside of her closet.

She walked over to it and opened the door. She made her way to the back and pushed aside her clothes. In the corner lay her fireproof lockbox that she kept full of important papers.

She opened the lock which she’d programmed with Henry’s birthdate and rooted around until she found what she was looking for.

When she’d gone through the process of officially adopting Henry she’d had to gather everything she could about his life before. There really was next to nothing. The only things he’d come to their foster parent’s house with that could identify him in any way was the blanket that looked so much like her own. Except his blanket had an emerald green ribbon around it instead of blue. And his initials had been stitched into the corner.

She held them both in her hands staring at them intently. They looked so much alike. They could’ve come from the same place. They could’ve been made by the same person for all she knew.

She shook her head at the sad sight. Just an old knitted blanket that was turning slightly yellow with age and his original birth certificate were all she – they had. She stared down at the name that was across from the words birth Mother. Her fingers ghosted over the letters. Regina Mills. And Henry’s original full name was Henry Daniel Mills. She’d kept his first and middle name. But now he was a Swan the same as she.

For a long time she just sat staring at the small piece of paper that was used to tell the world who you were. She herself had sometimes wondered who this woman was. The same as she’d wondered about her own parents. At least she hadn’t left Henry on the side of the road. That already made her better than her parents were.

Now Henry wanted to find her. The curious part she could understand. She once had it herself.

But, if she was being honest with herself, there was also a part of her that didn’t. She was his Mom. And yet her own son had asked about his ‘real Mom’. Emma hadn’t felt a pain that struck her so deeply since she’d learned to stop caring sometime around foster home number 4.

Still, he was her son. And she wanted him to be happy. Whatever that happiness may look like. That didn’t make it any easier to face.

Emma sank onto the floor. The sobs racking her body caused her to fall to the ground. Her legs had given out and wouldn’t hold her up anymore. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she used her blanket to muffle the sounds of her sobbing.  She curled into a fetal position and cried out all her worries and fears for her son. Sometime along the way, she fell asleep.

XOX

Emma woke early the next morning. It took her mind a second to remember why she was curled on the floor and she instantly wished she hadn’t. Her mind tried in vain to push away the onslaught of feelings that were threatening to topple her.

She had thought she was enough for Henry. But apparently not. He was obviously thinking about the same what ifs that had run through her head when she was his age and younger.

Except now things were different. She could give him something she never had. She could give him answers. And she would try her best not to fail her son.

She stretched her body and grimaced at the way her body protested. She had made up her mind and now she needed to see it through. She went into the bathroom and went through her morning routine. Afterward she made her way into the kitchen and started a cup of coffee. She grabbed the cup off the keurig and inhaled a lungful of the rich aroma. She doctored it up just the way she liked it. Then she got down to business. She pulled out her computer and began doing some research.

When Henry woke, he found her sitting at their kitchen island with her laptop open in front of her. “Good morning Ma,” he yawned sleepily as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. She was glad to see that he still managed to give her a huge smile.

“Morning Henry,” Emma tried to turn up the corners of her mouth but her smile instead turned into a grimace.

Henry looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He shrugged it off and turned toward the cabinets. He grabbed a bowl and spoon then took a seat on the stool across from her. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to dig in.

When Emma looked at him all she saw was her baby boy. It was hard coming to terms with the fact that he was growing up. And no matter what she did he would eventually become his own person.

Emma momentarily closed her eyes as she fought back the terror from the threat of losing him. “Henry,” her tongue darted out as she fought to moisten her lips and throat. “you know what we talked about last night?” she asked to make sure she had his attention. When he nodded, she continued, “can you tell me why it’s so important to you?”

Henry dropped his spoon into his bowl and stared at it. He slowly raised his eyes up to his Ma. “It’s like you said. Our family may be a tree limb but it’s our family. And we both love it,” he assured her. “But if I’m here with you then who’s with my Mom? If I’m her family then that means she has no one. And - ,” he looked past Emma out the window. Tears began to form in his eyes as he fought to convey his meaning without hurting Emma. “I just don’t want her to be alone when she can have us.”

Emma gave Henry a watery smile. She wasn’t sure what he meant by the ‘us’ part. But at least he was still including her in his plans. She rose from her stool and went over to her son. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the top of his head. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me do you know that kid?” She ran her hand up and down his tummy causing him to giggle. She gave him another kiss on his cheek and went back to her stool.

She propped her chin up in her hand and looked over at him. Henry’s tears had dried and he had begun eating again with gusto. “I think I have a way to find her.”

Once more Henry dropped his spoon. He gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

“I’m not promising anything,” she warned. “But maybe there is a way to find her. But whatever happens, I’m going to need you to trust me. And understand that whatever happens I’m only doing what I think is best for you even if you don’t like what happens next.”

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically. This time he rushed around the table to Emma and threw his arms around her. “I know Ma. You’re my Mom no matter what. But – ,” his face split into a lopsided grin, “this is going to be great! I just know it,” Henry ran back to his room cheering.

Emma watched him go with a small smile on her face. She had to trust that she was doing the right thing for her and for Henry. She was still terrified. But she did have the upper hand. The woman had signed away all rights and Henry was hers 100% legally.

She went back to the website she had been perusing before Henry walked in. She began to fill in the information form to find his birth Mother.


	6. The Meet and Greet

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma frowned down at the address she'd printed out from the website. Then she looked over at the enormous white mansion. Even now that she'd become successful in her career she still couldn't afford this place.

She wondered why someone who lived here would ever give up their child. As far as she was concerned there were very few circumstances that were acceptable in this day and age for walking away from your own flesh and blood.

Someone who was young, poor, from impoverished conditions she could understand. But Henry's birth Mother was older than her. And she lived in a freakin' mansion.

She already wasn't happy about all this business. But it was for her son. So she'd swallowed down any of her hurt feelings over him asking for his 'real Mom' and instead focused on doing what was best for her son.

Emma had a few choice thoughts for someone who'd live in such ostentatious surroundings. "You've gotta freakin' be kidding me," she said to herself as she sat in her bug. 

Even though her financial situation had reversed itself she still wasn't a person given to excess. Her clients were still shocked everytime she drove up in the garish hunk of metal. She could obviously afford a new car. But she was attached to this one. This was her first car. That she'd bought with her first money. She loved this ugly old thing. She didn't know what she'd do without it.

And over the years it had taken good care of her and Henry. For that alone she felt she owed it to the bug to help keep it out of the scrap heap.

She got out and walked up to the door. She stood outside debating before finally reaching up and pushing the doorbell. She heard it resounding throughout the massive house. But nothing. She pushed one more time and still no response.

She got back into her car and headed for the center of town. She was sure she'd seen a diner and she definitely could use a pick up me. Not to mention she hadn't eaten since breakfast with Henry before jumping in the car and hightailing it there. She needed to be home before Henry got back.

She'd only just received his birth mother's information a few days ago. Henry hadn't really talked about it much since the first time he'd brought it up. But she knew he was still eagerly awaiting news.

She'd waited until the weekend. One of Henry's classmates had already invited him to a sleepover earlier and she instantly jumped on the opportunity. This would give her some time to scope this woman out before bringing her son into the situation.

Once she'd gotten the contact information she'd hired a private detective who'd come up with nothing. There was nothing on this woman and he wasn't sure exactly where this town even was. Emma had been pissed. That was $5000 wasted for no reason.

Shed managed to find the town in only a few hours after crossing the state line. The guy was obviously a moron.

She didn't really have a plan past asking her a few innocuous questions. But she knew she wasn't going to just allow anyone into her son's life without checking them out herself first.

She made her way back to diner and ordered some lunch. The waitress was a cute brunette with red streaks in her hair who openly flirted with her. Her uniform was short and tight and Emma had no idea how she got away with wearing that in a business setting. Her makeup was also pretty outrageous. Still, with those long legs and huge green eyes the woman was a looker. Emma flirted right back. She wasn't immune to dating. She was just too busy building her career and taking care of her son to worry about anything else.

When the waitress came back with her order she decided to chat her up further and see if she could get more information out of her. "So how long have you lived here?"

The waitress smiled brightly. "Long enough to remember you're the first new face around here in well," she furrowed her forehead as she tried to think back. "I guess – ever. Or as far as I can remember anyways," she shrugged and smiled again.

"Do you know a woman Regina Mills?" Emma was famished. She raised her sandwich to her mouth and took a big bite.

The brunette looked at her amused. "You mean Mayor Mills?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "She's the freakin Mayor?" She regained her senses and shut her mouth fast when the waitress laughed openly at her. She chewed quickly and swallowed while reaching for a napkin to wipe her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled when the waitress handed her one from her apron pocket.

"She's been the Mayor for as long as I can remember," she shrugged. "Why are you looking for her?"

Emma hadn't given much thought to how answer that question. "Well – um," she stuttered. "It's a family matter."

"Oh? You're related? I didn't know she had any family."

"No, no," Emma quickly tried to correct her flub. "I just have family business to discuss with her. Do you know where I could find her? I tried her home but I didn't get an answer."

"She just left out not that long before you came in," the waitress' attention was diverted as she smiled over at new customers. "I have to get back to work now. But hey," she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "If you need anything else then just wave. My name is Ruby by the way," she gave her shoulder another squeeze and a sexy wink before moving along.

Emma went back to her meal. She checked in on Henry via text. Then she left some cash and a healthy tip on the table as she made her way back out.

She walked outside and looked around. She strode over to her car and headed back over to the Mayor's place again.

She rang the doorbell and waited nervously. She was still trying to formulate an answer to her question when the door opened. There stood the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her hair was stylishly cut short and framed in a way that your attention was immediately drawn to the huge beautiful brown eyes.

"May I help you?" came a rich, sultry voice from the petite brunette.

Emma stood there feeling like an awful lovesick teenager. She shook her head to clear it. "Mills?" at the woman's frown she rephrased, "Regina. I mean -," Emma exhaled loudly. "Are you Regina Mills?"

"Yes I am. Now how can I help you so that you can get back on your way quickly."

Emma bristled. The woman's tone was biting. But she'd already committed to doing this for her son. "I'm here about your son," the woman's eyes danced with amusement. "That you had about 8 years ago."

Instead of answering the woman looked her over.

Emma did the same as she waited on her to speak. She could see alot of Henry in her already. From the hair that set slightly wavy to the way she scrutinized Emma thoroughly now. Henry wore the same expression when he was contemplating one of his missions. But what she said next shocked Emma to the core.

"I'm sorry but I can assure you I have no son. Now or 8 years ago."


	7. Discoveries

**CHAPTER 7**

Emma stood in shock for a moment taking the woman in. She shook her head to clear it. “Hold on,” she said before turning and racing to her car. She leaned into the open window of the passenger side of her beloved bug. She reached in and grabbed the file folder before jogging back to the woman.

“I’ve had these for a while. I had to get everything organized so that I could officially adopt Henry,” she thrust the papers toward her.

Regina ignored them and instead looked over at the woman curiously. “Henry?” the woman frowned. “That was my father’s name,” she mused aloud.

“Yes. Henry Daniel,” the woman blanched. Emma caught it but continued on, “It was stenciled on his blanket. I kept it the same. But now that he’s my son he has my last name. I changed it from Mills to Swan,” again Emma held the papers out to the woman.

Regina shifted on her feet. She had no idea who this woman was or why she was talking so crazy. Regina had obviously never had a child. She was a little insulted by the idea that anyone would think she had. She ran her hand across her belly. She worked hard to keep herself in good shape. She ate right and exercised. It wasn’t easy when someone had a sweet tooth as big as hers was.

“Look,” she said impatiently. “I don’t know who you are or what game you’re playing but quite obviously I am no one’s Mother. Now or ever. I’m sorry for the time that’s been wasted on this. Yours and mine. But this is either a huge joke or else bad recordkeeping. Either way I’m done with it. Good day,” Regina shut the door quickly.

It was a weird coincidence that the child just happened to have the name of the two men she’d loved the most in her life. Still, there was no way she was going to be sucked into whatever game was going on here.

Emma stood staring at the closed door. She still held the file folder of Henry’s paperwork in her hands. She slowly turned and began to walk back to her car.

She had no idea what was going on. She understood mix-ups did happen. She was usually a good judge of when someone was lying and she sensed no deception from her. But the woman’s response to her telling her Henry’s name had been pretty obvious.

Emma got to her car and looked around. It was late and it had been a long day. She had seen an inn in town somewhere. She figured it would be best for her to stay overnight as opposed to driving back home. Henry wasn’t due back until the following day anyway.

She turned the car around and headed back into town. She had no idea what was going on but she had tried to do her best. Henry would just have to understand.

XO

Emma came out of her bathroom and sat on the bed. She was rubbing a towel through her wet hair when she heard a weird swishing noise at the door. She jumped before seeing a folder being slid through the door.

She stared at it for a second before getting up and retrieving it. She opened it and gasped at what she saw inside. She threw her door open quickly but whoever had left it had already disappeared.

She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. She banged on the bell that sat at the counter.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Just hold your horses there,” the older woman from the diner walked from the back. She’d introduced herself to Emma earlier as Granny. Emma had already realized that she and Ruby were related. Granny had been the one who’d checked Emma into her room. “What can I do for you?” she looked at Emma with sharp eyes that seemed to never miss a thing.

“Someone slipped this into my door just a second ago,” Emma held up the folder. “Do you have any idea who left it?”

Granny shook her head, “No idea. I haven’t seen anyone come through here. And I see and hear better than you’d imagine.”

Emma nodded even though she had no idea why. For some reason she seemed to feel that Granny was telling the truth. “Thanks then. Sorry for disturbing you,” she turned back toward the stairs.

“Not a problem,” Granny called after her. “It’s what we’re here for. You just let us know if there’s anything else you may need.”

Emma smiled and nodded. She jogged back up to her room and opened the manila folder again. Inside were pictures of what looked like different town functions. In them, the woman she’d just come to know as Regina Mills stood pretty prominently with an obvious huge baby bump.

Emma had no idea who had left this or why. But she knew first thing tomorrow morning before she headed back home, she and this Regina were going to have a long chat.


	8. Say It Isn't So

**CHAPTER 8**

Emma awoke sometime in midmorning. She yawned and stretched as she checked her phone. She shot off a text to Henry telling him good morning and that she'd see him at home in a few hours. He texted her back that that was fine but his friend's Mom had asked if it was okay with her if he stayed a little later. The family was going to a movie and had asked Henry along.

Emma let him know that that was fine and told him to she'd check in again with him soon. Henry sent her hearts and kisses emoji back in response.

Emma got up and began her morning routine. The bed had been comfortable and she'd had a pretty good night's sleep. She'd been a little surprised at that since it had been hard for her to get thoughts of a certain mayor out of her head before falling asleep. She had no idea what the woman's problem was. Who denied having a child in this day and age? And why?

It bothered Emma to the point that she was determined to get some kind of an answer out of her before leaving town. She finished her ministrations and packed up her stuff. Then she grabbed her key and left the room. She had planned to leave the room key but had to take the key with her to the diner since there was no one behind the desk.

She had entered the diner with no more intention than to leave the key and get something to eat before she had one last chat with the Mayor and hit the road. But as she stepped inside she saw none other than the Mayor seated at the counter. She walked over to her and plopped down in the seat beside her while shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

Regina ignored the intruder while she finished up her pancakes. She wiped her mouth on a napkin and balled it up before throwing it on her plate, "I know I'm going to regret this but what exactly are you still doing here?" she asked as she finally turned to level Emma with a glare of her own.

"I should be asking you that lady. How could someone just abandon their kid and then pretend they never had one?! If you didn't want to see him then fine! I understand and Henry will have to understand. I'm not here because of you.  You're not that hot.  Well, maybe you are.  But I'm not here or that, " Emma blushed slightly at her tongue tied confession and ignored Regina's amused expression.  "I came here because Henry asked to meet his birth Mother.  I get you might be surprised.  But there was no reason for the lying."

Heads were turning in their direction as onlookers sat stunned at someone speaking to the Mayor that way. Regina had a reputation in town for having a double edged sword for a tongue. And the knifework she used to carve into someone was the stuff of legends.

Regina merely quirked her brow in Emma's direction. "You still on that? Since it isn't already obvious I would think even a complete idiot would be able to understand when I say," Regina leaned over until she was inches from Emma's face. "I have never had a child. I am sorry for your inconvenience and mine," she jumped off the stool and threw some money down on the counter. Then she walked out.

Emma ran after her. She again jumped in her lowered car window. She grabbed the folders off the seat and ran after the mayor. "Then explain this Madame Mayor," she thrust the folders into her face.

Regina ignored the folders and turned to square off against the idiot who wasn't smart enough to leave well enough alone. "I owe you no explanations for anything. Now if you don't mind I think it's high time you went back to your son and stop wasting my time."

Emma bristled. "I'm the one who's been caring for him for the past 8 years. And you're right, he is my son." Emma took the pictures that had been shoved under her door out of the folder and held them underneath Regina's nose. "But for someone who swears they never had a child you look pretty pregnant to me."

Regina stood smirking until her eyes alighted on the photographs. She lost her smirk and began to frown. She took the pictures from Emma and sifted through them. Her frown deepened as she continued to look closely at each of them. "What is this? Is this some silly game? Or one of those shows where you have hidden cameras or something?"

Emma reached into her folders again. This time she pulled out a few photos of Henry. "Does this look like a game or a show to you? He looks just like you," she added begrudgingly.

Regina snapped those out of her hand and she sifted through them. The last picture was of Henry as an infant. It was the day he had come to live with them. He was in his car seat wrapped in his baby blanket. "This is a mistake. An awful mistake. I'm sorry for you and this child but I assure you I am no one's Mother," she handed the photos back to Emma and then jumped into her car.

Emma watched as she sped away. She was as confused as the woman herself had looked. But she had done her due diligence. Henry would just have to understand.

She went back into the diner and waited for Ruby to come over and take her order. She handed her over the room key and ordered cocoa and a breakfast sandwich that she could eat as she drove far the hell away from this town.

Being in this town had taught her one thing. She was the luckiest woman in the world with the greatest son in the world. She had no idea why Regina would deny having Henry. But that was no longer important to her. All that mattered was Henry understanding he was loved and wanted by her. She added more pressure to her foot on the gas pedal. She wanted nothing more than to get to her son as soon as possible.

RQ

Regina hurried home. She ran inside as if the devil himself were chasing her. She slammed and locked the door behind her.

She had no idea what was going on. But as she'd stared down at that photo of that child wrapped in a blanket something inside of her had stirred. She felt a longing and pain shoot through her that she'd never experienced before. Not since Leopold anyway.

Her curse was still fully intact. She had no idea how that woman had even made her way here in the first place. Their town was never meant to be a part of the surrounding world. The borders were supposed to be sealed.

She walked on shaky legs to her study. She inhaled deeply the smell of burnt wood and cedar chips that still lingered in the air. It helped to calm her racing heart. She poured herself a glass of hard apple cider and downed it quickly. Then she poured another and downed it just as fast. And another. She took that one over to her favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

She sat it down and then began to build another fire. She went back to her chair and she sat as she nursed her drink.

The photos were really of no consequence and proved nothing. Anyone could use Photoshop. Regina knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she'd never had a child. That was that.

Still her hands wandered down her belly. The photos of her with a rounded belly had moved her. Once upon a time in her life it had been all she'd wanted. She, Daniel, and a large family filled with love.

And then Snow came along. With Leopold following close behind while her Mother forced Regina into a marriage she didn't want while simultaneously being forced to mother a child she didn't even like. The dark curse had been the only way for her to end all of the madness in a world where she had been destined to suffer.

She stared at the fire as it crackled. She had never been one who was afraid of its power. She had been one of the few who actually could hold it without a burn. She could make order out of the chaos that was the mercurial nature of fire. And she had built herself a new life that was built on order and control at all times.

She didn't know how or why but she felt something was coming. Something that would be entirely out of her control. And despite the warmth of the fire heating the room that thought sent a chill down her spine.

CF

Emma was at the gallery making last minute plans about her artwork before her big show that would open in 2 weeks when she got a call from Henry's school.

"Miss Swan?"

"Speaking."

"This is Principal Edwards from the Technology Academy. We're calling to inquire why Henry isn't in class today."

Emma got a sinking feeling in her belly. She shook her head even though they couldn't see her through the phone, "What? No. Henry's there. I drop him off every morning myself. I watched him walk in the building," Emma was beginning to panic. Her rising voice caused heads to turn her way.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but your son hasn't shown up today at all. And since we didn't receive a call that would excuse his absence we were calling to make sure everything was okay."

Emma's heart rate increased and her palms began to sweat. Her breath was coming faster and she could feel the panic rising up to overtake her. "But I saw him. I watched him walk in."

There was a moment of silence before the principal spoke again. "I think you should contact law enforcement."

"Th- thank you," Emma disconnected the call. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something wasn't right with this picture.

"Everything alright Emma?" Margeaux the gallery owner asked her.

Emma just shook her head at her. "I have to go. My son is missing," Emma turned and left quickly before she could say anything more. She made it to her car on shaky legs. She took a moment to calm herself. She took deep breaths and forced her heart rate to return to something closer to normal. She jumped in her car and drove as fast as she could back home.

When she got inside she ran for her bedroom. Sure enough her heart sank as her eyes drank in what her mind had already known.

She kept all of her important papers put away in a lockbox that she kept shoved to the back at the top of her closet. The lockbox now sat on a chair that had obviously been used as a step ladder. She cursed herself for using Henry's birthdate to program the lock.

She sank onto the floor. "Oh Henry," she sobbed aloud. "What did you do?"


	9. It Can't Be True

**CHAPTER 9**

Emma knew her son well. The two of them were all the other had. She got out of her car and walked down the beach. It was still early so the beach was mostly deserted. There were a few stragglers but for the most part traffic was sparse.

She walked down the ramp and underneath the boardwalk. There her son sat in a back corner. He had his notebook and what Emma could see were photos of Regina laying atop it. He was staring listlessly ahead at the choppy waters churning in preparation for a storm.

“Henry,” she called sharper than she’d intended to. Henry’s head snapped around toward her fast.

When he got a good eyeful of her, his lips curled down into a frown. He went back to staring at the photos on his lap.

Emma stopped walking when she stood a couple of feet in front of him. “Kid, you know you almost gave me a heart attack when I got a phone call about you missing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma took a step back from the vehemence in his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me you found my – my Mom,” Henry’s voice broke on the last word. He lowered his head and began to cry.

This threw Emma. Henry wasn’t normally an emotional child. And she wasn’t an outwardly emotional person either. She had no problems showing him affection. He was her son and she loved him. But aside from him, she kept all of her emotions in check. There had never really been anyone in her life who ever cared how she felt about anything. Emma shifted from foot to foot.

“I was going to tell you,” Emma sighed and took a seat on the sand beside her son. “I was just waiting for the right time.”

Henry looked at her with tears in his eyes, “So tell me now. Please.”

“Henry – that woman – she …,” Emma inhaled a deep breath. She threw her head back and rolled her shoulders. “Henry, I’m not sure that even is your Mother.”

“But - ,” Henry started.

Emma held up her hand to cut him off, “According to that woman there, she has no children.”

“But her name’s on my birth certificate,” Henry argued.

“Kid - ,” Emma took another breath to stead herself. “Look Henry, people give their kids up for adoption for a lot of reasons. And I have no idea what the reasoning for giving you up would be. I could never give you up.” Emma moistened her lips before continuing. “I went out a couple of weeks ago to meet this woman and make sure everything was all clear. She said – she said she had no children.”

Henry’s brow furrowed, “Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know Henry. Maybe your records got mixed up at the adoption agency. These things happen sometimes.”

“Maybe she still doesn’t want me,” Henry whispered sadly.

“Hey! None of that!” Emma chided gently. “Henry, this woman – I have no idea what’s going on with her,” Emma shook her head. “Either way it doesn’t matter. I’m your Ma,” Emma threw her arm around Henry’s shoulder. “I will never leave you. You can count on that,” she kissed the end of his nose.

Henry gave a sad small smile. For now, Emma would take it.

She stood and started slapping the sand off of her clothes. “Come on. We should get out of here.” Henry rose and began to slap the sand off of his body. Emma put her arm around her son and pulled him in close. They began to walk toward the car together. “You know you’re grounded for life now right? You had me terrified when I got that call about you missing. And going through my private things is an absolute no. At all times, even for this reason. You ask my permission first. Whether I give it to you or not is up to me. And if I say no then you have to respect that Henry. You don’t get to just go through my things.”

Henry climbed into the bug and threw his head against the back of the seat. Emma got in beside him.

She turned to look at him carefully, “I mean it Henry. What you did crossed so many lines today. Do you understand that?”

Henry gave a deep sigh and nodded. Then he stared out the window as Emma put the car into drive.

She knew he didn’t really deserve it but she couldn’t help but spoil him. He looked so sad and miserable. Like a kicked puppy. So Emma tried taking Henry to his favorite restaurant. But nothing would cheer him up. Not the mariachis. Not even watching the fishes in the fish tank like it would’ve done when he was younger and didn’t yet know that the world could be a cruel and unfair place.

When they got back to their home, Emma put Henry to bed. It had been a long emotional day for them both. She felt as drained as Henry looked. She climbed in her own bed and waited for sleep that wouldn’t come.

Eventually she gave up. She turned on her light and tried to read but that didn’t help calm her either. She sat staring off into the void that was beyond the pool of light from her bedside lamp biting her nails. It was a bad habit that an old foster parent had cured her of by forcing her hands into hot peppers everytime she was caught with them in her mouth. It still flared up in times of stress.

She climbed out of bed and scrambled over to her desk. She fumbled around until she found paper, pens, stamps, and envelopes. Before she could change her mind, she began to write.

Mayor Mills,

Sorry for writing a letter. I have no other means by which to contact you.

I’m writing to you to humbly you for a favor. Trust me, I am not asking this for myself. If it was for me, I wouldn’t ask. It is for my son. Today my son found my box that contained all of the data I’ve collected regarding him and his adoption.

Don’t get me wrong, I’ve tried my best to explain that you are not interested in knowing him. But all he knows is that he’s 8. And his heart is broken. Do you remember being 8? His emotions are bigger than he is at most times.

I’m going to let you in on something and like I said before if it was about me, I wouldn’t do it. But I would walk through hell and back for my son. Which is precisely what writing this letter feels like.

I am a foster child. I was raised by a failed system. All I know of my parents is that they abandoned me on the side of a dirt road when I was hours old. I know it was probably some scared teenager. But I was like Henry once with this insatiable need and want to meet the people that I was biologically related to. I spent nights crying myself to sleep as a child for a Mother who would never come.

I’m older now. And I have Henry. He’s my entire life. He always has been. And we live well. I’m an artist. I’m told I’m really good at it. And if my bank account is the ruler that I have to judge by then I guess they’re right. I have a show coming up soon. We live well, want for nothing, and have plenty left over to spare. Henry has a trust fund and a college fund waiting for him when he comes of age.

Regina, please don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying that I’m up for all of us becoming one happy family or anything. Henry IS and will ALWAYS remain MY son. I didn’t birth him but I’ve raised him since he was nothing much more than a shine in his Daddy’s eyes. I wouldn’t give him up for anything in this world or the next that could ever be offered to me.

I’m having Henry’s DNA sent to a lab for analysis. I’ve included the shipping/address information for you to see. They will need a bit of hair, toothbrush, cotton swabbed inside your mouth or something that contains your DNA to match it with. There’re some other options in the packet of information I’m sending along with this letter. If the results come back verifying that you are not Henry’s mother then I thank you in advance for your time and kindness in doing this for a child that you don’t know. If it is … I’m really not sure where we go from there.

For Henry’s sake I hope that it’s not. I hope that they (adoption agency) just got your information wrong or else messed up something in their offices. Either way, I feel it’s important to get this done for Henry asap. If you are the Mother – and I do mean IF I would be open to some other form of resolution. But I think it would be nice if Henry met you at least once. You know, just for closure.

I’m sending you an envelope that’s already pre-stamped with all that you would need. I hope you don’t let us down.

P.S. I’m sending you a pic of Henry. I know that it’s emotional blackmail but I’m desperate and you’ve given me nothing else to work with. I told you that he looked like you.

Again thank you,

Emma Swan c/o Henry Daniel Swan

Emma angrily dried the tears from her face. She didn’t even have a clear idea what she was crying for. She found a package envelope and filled it with the photo and letter. Then she closed it up and went to bed.

In the morning, Emma impatiently wiped away the tears that had dried from her face overnight. She got Henry ready and off to school hoping that he wasn’t able to sense her depressed mood. She posted the letter first thing in the morning.

MF

Mayor Regina Mill’s day started typically enough. Just like all the days before it until that woman showed up. That was the first new any of this town had ever seen.

When she got home she found a letter in her mailbox. It caught her attention because no one in their right mind sends physical letters to anyone anymore.

It was addressed to her in a scrawl that made her think of a young girl’s. She expected to see the I’s dotted with hearts and was shocked when she couldn’t find any.

When she opened the letter – were those tear stains? – she flipped to the back page and saw that it was from that woman. Emma Swan. The one she hadn’t been able to get off her mind since she’d come here.

She went inside and got comfortable. She changed out of her Mayor power suit into something more casual for puttering around the house.

She initially put the letter aside with a smirk. She went out to her tree and began to tend to it and the rest of the garden. Any other day and these mundane activities would calm her. But, today her mind couldn’t rest. She couldn’t concentrate at all.

That woman was an even bigger idiot than she thought if she hadn’t picked up on Regina overtly telling her to stay out of her life and her town. Obviously that didn’t work.

Finally, Regina gave up the ghost. She went inside and grabbed the letter that had been eating up at her insides since she’d received it. It was weird. She had always had the feeling that Ms. Swan driving out of town didn’t mean she was gone forever. And now, here she was. Intruding in Regina’s life where she wasn’t wanted all over again. Not only did that make her an idiot. But a presumptuous one at that.

She started a fire in the fireplace then poured herself a drink thinking this was going to be good. She downed the apple cider loving the burn on the back of her throat and the warmth that immediately filled her empty belly. She started to read before she could help herself.

After reading the letter she sank back into the leather armchair trying to wrap her mind around it. This woman was nuts if she thought she had any right to ask her for favors. But when she slipped the photo out of the envelope something in her gut began to pull at her. It was like a tug of recognition.

Maybe – but no. Regina shook her head. It was insane. She tossed the letter aside. And yet, she couldn’t stop staring at the photo of the boy with the compelling hazel eyes. She’d seen those eyes somewhere before.

Eventually Regina went upstairs to await the arrival of a new day. A new day that would be just like all the rest.

That morning, after brushing her teeth, she bagged the toothbrush. She placed it in the plastic bag that had been provided and then placed that inside the pre-stamped and pre-addressed envelope. On her way to her office, she stopped at the post office. She put the envelope into the outgoing mail.

Then she stood there for a few minutes as the panic rose inside of her. What had she just done?!??! This was absolutely nuts. She was no one’s Mother.

But it was too late. There was no way to retrieve the letter. Not unless she wanted to drag the postman outside and force him to give it to her. Which she could. And yet didn’t.

She went off to work feeling torn.   When she got to work she slammed the door in her secretary’s face as she was trying to go over her daily calendar and phone calls with her. Then she slunk down in her chair. She pulled the photo of the young boy out of her purse.

She stared at it long and hard before putting it away from herself. She was allowing a strange woman to make a fool of her. There was no way it could be true. She already knew she was no one’s Mother.

Regina called her secretary into her office. Then she got to work.


	10. Results

CHAPTER 10

Regina followed her normal daily after work routine. She'd collected the mail as she'd driven up to the house. Then she'd changed into something more comfortable. She went out back and worked on her tree and garden until the sun went down.

Then she went into the kitchen and began dinner. Tonight she was in the mood for something spicy so she whipped up some mole and homemade tortillas. She sat at the table reading through some paperwork that had been sent over by Sydney, the local newsman. It was his job to keep her updated on current events in and around Storybrooke. He sent her daily reports on any odd occurrences.

When she'd finished read and eating, she began cleaning. She started with the kitchen and then cleaned the rest of her immaculately kept house. Once she'd finished that job she went into her study and started a fire to ward off the chill. She added some apple wood chips to the fire and inhaled deeply. Then she poured herself a glass of her homemade hard apple cider. After taking a large sip, she placed the glass on the side table next to her favorite chair. Then she began perusing through the days mail.

When she'd sorted through the mail earlier she'd figured it contained nothing out of the ordinary. Just some bills and ads. It wasn't until she'd come to the last envelope that she realized this was something different.

She had no idea why but just looking at the postmark made out to her from some laboratory made her hands tremble. A shiver went down her spine as she stared at the offending piece of mail. She picked up her glass of cider and took an extra large sip before opening the envelope. What she read had her reaching for her glass again except this time she didn't bother to sip it. She downed the liquid in one large gulp. She grimaced as it burned down the back of her throat before beginning to warm her belly.

She jumped up and refilled the glass when she realized it was empty. Then she went back to her chair and picked the paper up again. Now both her hands were trembling as she read through it once more. She shook her head as she crumpled the paper in her trembling hand. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true.

Her mind just couldn't wrap around it. There was no way she'd ever given birth to a child!

She downed her drink quickly and went for another. This time she brought the entire decanter over and sat it beside her on the side table. It was a mistake. It had to be. That was the only way. The same with having her name on some strange child's birth certificate. It couldn't be real.

She passed her hand over her face as she tried calming herself. Her chest was heaving at the extra work it was doing to keep her body supplied with oxygen. The cider was doing its job and warming her from the inside out. But now with the alcohol and the fire she found herself suffocating.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran over to windows. They were large affairs that went from the tall overhead ceiling to just below her hips. She flung them all open and stood leaning out the one that was closest to her apple tree. She gulped in huge lungfuls of cool air that was lightly fragranced with apple. It wasn't until she felt a chill across her cheeks that she'd realized she was crying.  The chill was coming from the wind blowing in and drying the tears as they rained down her face.

Once the floodgates had opened there was no holding back. She began to cry in earnest. Huge body racking sobs that bowed her knees. She slid to the floor before turning around and putting her back against the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tight around them. She cried until there were no more tears left. Then she forced her weary body to move.  She climbed the stairs and lay across her bed.  She spent the night staring at the shadows moving across the room.

CF

Emma forced herself to wait until after she'd put Henry to bed before taking up the envelope she'd hidden away from him. She couldn't explain why. She just knew that she needed to be alone for this.

She tried to tell herself it made no difference one way or another. But she knew that wasn't true. Because if it was positive, as she was sure it would be, that meant she'd met Henry's Mother. And the woman showed no want or care to know a son who seemed to want the opposite. And she had no idea how to give him that news.

Henry had been doing better lately since the day she'd found him at the beach. He almost seemed like his old self. But sometimes she still caught him staring off into space at something unseen in the distance.

She remembered the feelings that had swept through her as a child. Her craving to know her family. The desperate prayers of a lonely child who wanted what happy people seemed to take for granted. A loving family who wanted and cared for her. Until she grew up and realized that it wasn't for her.

Having parents wasn't in the cards for her. But she had gotten a happy family. Or so she'd thought. It still stung a little that Henry seemed to want someone other than her. But she was trying hard to rationalize it. It wasn't that he didn't want her. It was that he wanted to know where he came from. And that she could do for him.

She went into the bathroom and went through her nightly routine. Then she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer. She brought it back to bed with her. She opened it and took a big swig. Then she climbed between the sheets before picking up the letter she'd left on her nightstand.

She took a deep breath before she began to carefully open the letter. Once she had it opened, she slowly pulled out the letter. She stared down at the results without a trace of surprise. She had known what it would say the minute she'd stared across at the woman's face the first time. It was a face she knew well now. It had been haunting her in her sleep ever since their first meeting.

Emma put the letter back into the envelope carefully. She got up and put it into her safe. As soon as they'd gotten home from the beach she'd changed the combination. There were some things that needed to be private. And she knew that Henry's age and curious nature didn't allow for him to understand boundaries.

She walked into her bathroom and began to run herself a hot bath. She already knew that there was no way she'd be able to sleep. She added her favorite bubble bath and bath salts to the water. Once the water level had risen to an acceptable level she stripped down and climbed in.

As she settled back she sorted through the myriad of ways to break this news to Henry. She'd promised him that she would try and help him find some resolution to him wanting to know his background. And Regina was the missing piece of that puzzle.

Briefly she wondered how Regina herself had taken the news. The woman had acted genuinely confused as to why she was being accused of having given up her son. After seeing the size of her house, the fact that she was the fricken Mayor of her town, and that she was slightly older than Emma and therefore capable of raising a child the question of why still remained unanswered for Emma.

She felt a little sad that this was the end. There was nothing more for her to do. She'd asked and gotten the answer she'd been looking for. And Regina had made it perfectly clear that she had no care or want to get to know her son. Even though that thought hurt her as much as she knew it would hurt Henry, she knew that it was up to her to make sure that he understood that as well.

Once the water had cooled, Emma got out and dried herself off. She called a trusted babysitter that she had on standby.

While she waited for her to arrive Emma got dressed. She didn't go out often. But she knew there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. New York was a city that never slept. And she had tension built up that was begging for release.

She went to a local bar and ordered a drink. She looked around the room not sure what she was looking for until she found it. She locked eyes with a woman who was sitting across the bar from her. Her hair was wrong and her eyes didn't have that expressive vulnerability that she saw in Regina's. But the more she drank the harder it was to see the differences between the two. She had the bartender send her a drink and smiled as the woman came over to thank her.

She downed her drink in one gulp before turning to the woman. "How about getting out of here?"


End file.
